


Lesser of two evils

by theflowerqueenrose



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: When put in a situation to choose between letting his mature manga be seen or his erection acknowledged, what would Levi gravitate towards?
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 297





	Lesser of two evils

**Author's Note:**

> It has been on my mind a lot lately, so I had to write it to get it out of my system. ✨  
> It was originally posted on Tumblr at @onemistresstorulethemall  
> Follow me there for getting to read my works as soon as they are written. 💕

The moment Leviathan texted you to tell you the good news, you couldn't contain yourself. He had won the tickets to a special concert held in honour of some sort of demonic celebration by his favorite idol group. One of his many favorite groups, at least. Levi was ecstatic and it warmed up your heart to see him this happy. So, naturally, you made your way to his room in order to congratulate him.  
With no warning, you swung the door open and leaped into his arms after closing it behind you with a thud, action which made him drop the manga he was reading just moments before.  
"I'm so fucking happy for you!", you pressed yourself against him, hugging him tightly.  
With your legs on either side of his thighs, you were practically sitting on the demon's lap.  
Surprisingly, he hugged you just as tight and thanked you. He must've been really happy to respond to your affection like that, you thought. In fact, he was trying to distract you enough to be able to hide the manga that sat on the floor wide opened for anyone to see. It wasn't exactly a normal one... This one was intended for more...mature audiences.  
Eventually, you broke off the embrace and proceeded to get down from his lap. In a panicked state, Levi put both of his hands on your thighs in order to keep you from leaving.  
"Huh? What's up, Levi?", you tilted your head to the side with a puzzled look on your face.  
It was only then when you were able to feel his erection poking from underneath you.  
Poor Levi didn't know which was worse. This or you seeing what he was reading.  
"I-I...", his face was beet red and it was the most adorable thing you ever seen.  
"You don't want me to leave, do you?"  
Before he had the chance to speak, you moved in closed and initiated a kiss. His inexperience was only slightly visible. The purple haired demon had good instincts. The kiss was slow, gentle and passionate, leaving both of you wanting for more.  
"Why would you do that...?", he whispered.  
"What, baby? You'll have to speak up..."  
The sound of your voice calling him baby made him jump.  
"Why would you do this to a shut-in like me?... It has to be some kind of sick joke, right? I mean why else would you-"  
His ramble was cut of by another kiss planted in his soft lips.  
"I'm into you, that's why. And you're so fucking amazing, Levi. You have no idea... If you stopped underestimating yourself so much, you could conquer the world..."  
Your words made the demon melt. Although, he did not believed your words, he knew you meant them and that was everything he needed. He wanted you to see him in a good light...  
"You want more of this, don't you?"  
He nodded reluctantly.  
"Don't be shy, baby. Tell me everything and anything you want and I'll try my best to make it happen. I want to make you feel good, so come on. Tell me what you want."  
Taken aback by your boldness, he gulped. It was all new to him and he didn't exactly know how to respond, he wanted to try so many things for such a long time that...  
"What do you usually do?"  
The question made him blush and turn his gaze downwards. It felt like you were mocking him.  
With the light touch of a finger, you lifted his chin.  
"You've never done this before, have you?"  
He looked slightly to the side, avoiding your eyes, when he shook his head to sign out a negative response.  
His reply made you much more excited that it should have. But it was something too delicious in being able to corrupt a demon. It suddenly felt like you had all of the power in the world. To corrupt the corrupted, the fallen... Ah, only the thought left you dripping and drooling.  
"What do you fantasize about, hmm? When you touch this big cock of yours, what do you think about? Come on, baby, you can tell me."  
"Call me Senpai.", his tone was demanding, making you forget how shy he used to be only seconds ago.  
A dark blush still covered his cheeks, but his voice was not as shaky anymore. He seemed to have worked up some courage.  
"Yes, Senpai.", you cooed as you leaned in to kiss his neck, "More, tell me more. What would you like to do to me?"  
He hesitated, maybe trying to find the right words to express himself. To that, your response was to grab ahold of his hands and move them over your sensitive areas. Over your hips down to your ass, over your breasts and towards your dripping cunt.  
"Touch me wherever you'd like. Don't be shy. You never have to be shy with me. Tell me your deepest desires. I'm here to make Senpai feel good.", you smirked.  
Your top was pulled down until your bare breasts stood over the fabric, holding it in place, keeping your chest exposed. It seemed like a good idea to go braless that day.  
"I want to hear the sounds you make while I touch you.", he began to kiss around your areola.  
Small kisses were exchanged for kitten licks while his other hands toyed with your other boob. Your first reaction was to suppress the urge to moan, but you remembered that Levi wanted to hear you, so you stopped holding back. Soon hentai-like moans and mewls filled the room. Your hips grinded against his erection as he continued to play with your nipples. He was only using his hands, freeing his head and looking you as if savouring the view.  
"Like what you see, Senpai?"  
You felt his member twitch at the sound of the nickname.  
"You're so soft and you smell so nice...", be buried his face into your chest once again, this time letting you catch your breath and letting your nipples alone in favor of grabbing the whole boobs and fondling them.  
"Can you please touch my pussy?", you asked nicely.  
He complied, tugging your panties to the side under your skirt and lightly touching your wet folds.  
"Is this okay?", he asked as he found the right spot and began to rub circles over it.  
"Y-yeah. That's- AH-just perfect.", you managed to say.  
The sound and nature of your reply made him smile for a second. He loved having this much control over your body and being the one to make you feel so good.  
"Please put something in me already! I-mmm-I fucking beg of you!", you have been lingering over the edge for a while and it was getting unbearable.  
"Hmm? You want me to put my cock in you? Aren't you just...desperate?", he tested, but something was holding him back.  
"Go ahead", you said as if reading his thoughts,"Call me what you wanted to call me. Say it, Senpai. Tell me."  
"Aren't you just a needy little slut?"  
You only managed to moan in response.  
"Are you getting close to cumming by being called a slut? How fitting..."  
"Please fuck me already! Please!", you grinded your hips like crazy in a lust fueled frenzy.  
"You want my big demon cock inside your fragile human pussy? Well, I might just break ya..."  
"Fucking ruin me."  
He smirked as he unzipped his pants. It was awesome feeling this wanted. Nothing else in the world mattered to him in that moment. Although he knew he was missing out on a limited event in one of his games.  
Not one lie was told about his size. He was packing. Might've been a demon thing, you weren't so sure yet.  
Clumsily, he aligned himself to your entrance and slowly slipped inside of you, stretching you out and filling you up. Time in which all you could say was:  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Leviathan this feels so fucking good I... Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."  
"You're so tight...", he grunted.  
At first he went slow. It might have been a bit uncomfortable for him, but in a few minutes he seemed to have lost his hesitance and picked up the pace.  
He had been slamming into you with a rhythm that changed quite often, but you didn't mind it. Soon, your hands wiggled between the two of you, massaging your clit, trying to get release. It wasn't long until you were hanging over the edge.  
"I'm gonna cum, Levi. I'm gonna fucking cum!"  
He did not say a word, but grabbed your hips more forcefully and started thrusting harder, which nonverbally told you to go ahead and cum.  
Pleasure washed over you in waves as not only you were riding our your own orgasm, but you felt Levi's semen warming up your insides as well.  
"This was amazing. You did so fucking good, baby!", you kissed his forehead.


End file.
